thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Becomes A Homophobe
'''BBC Becomes A Homophobe '''is a series of events, mostly penned by Christine P., girlfriend of Davy. C. Before 1964 * Davy appears in June Evening. Z-Cars, and Coronation Street (ITV) * Christine P. makes a cameo in Compact (Episode: Dress Rehearsal) and December's Child (ITV, A play), as well as an uncredited extra in The Saint and The Avengers (Both ITV) * There were 2 channels, ITV & BBC TV (now BBC1) 1964-66 * Children's Hour ends on BBC Radio due to listeners being middle aged women and elderly grannies, with kids listening to Elvis on Radio Luxembourg, or watching TV (ex: Florence was involved in 60s Kids) * BBC2 Launches with Hullabaloo and Custard being mascots * Both Davy & Christine Release their self-titled Albums within a year * Christine P & Davy get their first kiss during an Episode of Late Night Line-Up 1 year later on 20 April 1965 (it happened during the song Blue Boy by Gerry Mulligan) * The two made a (recreation) of Late Night Line-Up (In B&W, but in their nightwear). NOTE: Christine chose that plan, but the outfit Davy wore is the exact same one he wore in S1 E2 & S1 E5 of his NBC TV Series * NBC Cancels Hullabaloo after watching the Late Night Line-Up recreation. * Christine P & Davy were spotted in the same outfits they wore in the Late Night Line-Up recreation in an episode of (THE REAL) Late Night Line-Up on BBC2. In that episode, Davy sang I Wanna Be Free, with Davy performing on the acoustic guitar and Christine Performing on the harpsichord. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjtAnumSUCQ) * Christine P. appeared in S1 E5 as a Car Driver (though, only her car driving is seen!) After the Relationship * In 1967, The duo broke up, went on separate ways, Christine P. later married an Aussie Man, and had one child, Evangeline. Christine's Granddaughter is Astrid. * Davy later went on a relationship with Linda Haines, and he married her in 1967, and had 4 daughters, Talia, Sarah, Jessica and Annabel. Three Grandchildren were born in the 2000s (Decade), Twins Harrison 'Harry' & Lauren 'Lolo' McFadden & Phoenix Burrow. * Christine later went on to continuity announcement stints on Homophobic TV Channels in the 70s & Early 80s, alongside a solo career. * Both made autobiographies in the 80s, with Christine's Being titled A Girl on Late Night Line-Up. * She was the first choice for Channel 4's After Dark, but Christine was not Chosen * Davy appeared in Pantos in the 80s. * Both released Christmas Albums in the 90s. * Christine made her own Show in a similar Manner to Late Night Line-Up, while Davy won his first Jockey race aboard Digpast. * In 1999, Christine won Manchester's Woman Tele Personal of The Century in the 60s Category, alongside Davy, but however, that year, he won the 1999 Sppedway Children's Charities Celebrity Classic Golf. * Both were born in 1945, but died in 2012. * Christine died in 2012 after what she loved best, closing transmissions for The Same TV Channel where Her TV Heyday Started on Late Night Line-Up, while Davy passed away after what he loved best, Being aboard his favorite horse, Zar, and surrounded by his herd. * Both are from Manchester, born at 20 Leamington St. * R.I.P. Christine & Davy. * By the time those two died, The BBC was a homosexual again. In 2016, bbc3 ceases, hiried Snoopy as mascot for CBBC Channel on 14 March 2016 by airing Peanuts Valentines, in which Chef Pee Pee blocked that channel, and plans to cease bbc2, bbc4, and local radio.